Dark Forces
by Zephyros-Phoenix
Summary: DISCONTINUED - Request from Midenigufutsu koyote. Jai is the reincarnation of the priestess of sacred beasts who long ago sealed away an evil force. Now those dark forces have returned and plan to use her powers for their own gain.


This fic is Midenigufutsu koyote's fic who asked me to write it for him/her

enjoy!

* * *

A young priestess stood a top a hill with thousands of glowing, swirling spirits floating around her. She had trouble standing due to the fact that she suffered from blood loss, the blood staining her white robes.

"There isn't much time. We must act quickly." She said.

"Why have you called us here?" asked one of the spirits.

"Dark times are coming Dragoon. There isn't much time left."

"What do you mean by 'dark times'?" asked another.

"Your counterparts are growing stronger by the minute. Soon they will have no trouble defeating their light halves." Suddenly she cringed in pain and fell to her knees, using her staff to support her.

The spirits rushed to her in worry, but she pardoned them. "I'm fine." She said standing up still using her staff for support. "I've done everything I can to protect you. The dark spirits will break their restraints soon. We must act quickly." She brought two fingers in front of her face and began to chant."

"What is happening?" asked a spirit. They had no control over their movements. It felt as though they were being manipulated.

"I'm keeping you safe. Your dark halves can't kill you if they can't find you. I want you all to know that everything I have done, I have done to protect you all. Farewell." She said before sending the spirits off in various directions.

However, one spirit remained by her side, as it always had. The spirit was different than the others in terms of appearance. She appeared human, but looked part dog, coyote to be more exact.

"What will you have me do?" asked the coyote girl.

"I will not live much longer Reza. I am running out of strength but I can ensure that I will return in another time. Find me then." The priestess collapsed onto the ground as Reza rushed to her side. Reza picked her up lightly, but knew there was nothing more to do. She had succumbed to the injuries of her battle with the dark spirits.

xxx

Reza stood in front of the large peach tree where she had buried her master. The large staff stood out of the ground, proud, marking the grave of the bit beast guardian.

The jewel in the staff still shone brightly even though its wielder had passed. So long as the jeweled stayed a lit, the light spirits' aura would be masked and their dark halves would have no hope in finding them.

Reza turned as the sky darkened. The dark spirits had broken though the barrier. They were coming. But they had no hope in finding what they were looking for. Reza smiled as she turned to run into the forest. She stopped and turned to look one last time at the grave of her master. Then she turned and continued her swift escape.

'_Master has sacrificed too much for all of us. The least I can do for her is to find and protect her when she returns.'_ Thought Reza as she ran through the forest.

xxx

"That bitch of a priestess has hidden them!" cried a dark spirit shaped like a bird.

"How are we supposed to find our light halves now? If we don't destroy them, we will never rule this human world." Cried a tortoise shaped dark spirit.

"Until they cease to exist we will never exist freely separate from them!" cried a tiger shaped spirit. He raised his paw to show the others that it faded slightly and returned to normal.

"Remain calm my brothers. The priestess may have hidden them, but at the cost of her life. Her spirit will embody on this world again. We will wait for her then and we will disperse this magic spell of hers. Then, my brothers, we will take full control of this pathetic human world." Said their leader, the dragon.

xxx

Jai woke up as lightning flashed across the sky and thunder roared. She sat up and looked at the clock.

2:15 am.

Of all the times to wake up from a dream. She stood up and went to get a glass of water. As she drank from it, she looked over to her beyblade sitting on her bedside table. The bit chip was empty.

_'Reza must be out again.'_ She heard a sound and turned to see her loyal companion. A large brown, wolf like dog lay down on a bed in the corner staring at Jai as its yellow eyes stood out in the darkness of the night.

"What are you trying to tell me?" she asked the dog. The dog simply groaned, stood and walked over to the bedside table. It began to glow and its body transferred itself to the bit chip on the beyblade.

"Fine, don't tell me." Said Jai as she finished her water and went back to bed.


End file.
